1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an image forming apparatus and a color converting method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for categorizing LAB plane into a plurality of regions, converting color using regional matrices, and outputting a color gamut characteristic, and a color converting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus scans an image, for example, text, a photo, or a film image, to convert the image into digital data, so that the digital data can be displayed on a computer screen, and/or be printed by a printer. An image forming apparatus can be a scanner, which generates digital data, a facsimile machine, a copier, or a multi-function unit incorporating all of these functions.
FIG. 1A illustrates an original image before the original image is passed through an image forming apparatus, and FIG. 1B illustrates an output image, of the original image after passing through an image forming apparatus and displayed on a screen. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, grayish parts of the original image are represented on the screen, with a reddish color added thereto.
As explained above, digital data generated by a conventional image forming apparatus is frequently represented either on a screen or on a printing medium, in colors differing from the original colors. This discrepancy of colors is generated due to color-metamerism, as the original image passes through an image forming apparatus. Therefore, an image forming apparatus of improved quality is needed, which minimizes color differences between an original image and a processed image, and which provides improved performance.